How to Annoy the Powerpuff Girls! :D
by flamingapples
Summary: first ever! i think :P
1. Blossom

HEY!!! ^^ i'm sarah, and i bring u the first-ever...

**HOW TO ANNOY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Don't get me wrong here :) i love the american chibi version and the Japanese version, but i notice nobody's written a "how to annoy" list for them yet :D so here i am! ^^

NOTE: **Z** means specifically the Japanese (Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z) version, and **PPG** means specifically the american version :)

Read, laugh, and enjoy! ^^ and remember, R&R!

* * *

First off: **How to annoy Blossom (Momoko)**

Cut off her hair and donate it to a wig store.

Cut holes out of the butts of her skirts.

Get Brick to raid her underwear drawer. D

Dye a Rapunzel Barbie doll's hair orange, paint its eyes pink, and tell her "Look! I made a model of you to put in my room so I can practice my archery!"

Claim that that Rapunzel Barbie doll is a voodoo of her, and stick a bunch of pins in it. Make sure you cackle evilly.

Yank her hair, then blame the person next to you. Repeat.

Give her a gothic makeover.

Replace her clothes with punk ones.

**Z:** or switch them with Lily's (from the Gangreen Gang) clothes.

Apply lots of heavy black makeup when she's sleeping (goes well with the gothic makeover and punk clothes xD).

**PPG:** tell her my stuffed animal is smarter than her.

Call her something like "Lily" or "Daisy". If she corrects you, act deeply annoyed, insisting that "Blossom" and "Lily"/"Daisy" are both flowers anyway.

**Z:** when she uses her magic yo-yo, whip out your own and say "ooh, I have one too! Bet I can do more tricks!"

**Z:** keep reminding her of the day she let a guy flick her skirt.

**Z:** and keep telling her she's looking for him because she's secretly waiting for it to happen again.

**PPG:** throw all her books down the toilet and then use the toilet. Don't forget to flush.

Stare at her with a dark look on your face.

**Z: **Snap her bra (if she wears one o.o).

**PPG: **tell her her "conversational Chinese" stinks, just like her hair. (i speak Mandarin Chinese, and i have NO idea what the heck she's saying either)

Switch her shampoo with green laundry detergent.

Give her a mohawk.

**Z:** Use permanent marker to mark her bellybutton so it's extra-noticeable, and when she gets mad, throw your hands in the air and go "whaat?? I thought you wanted more attention for that bellybutton!"

* * *

well, there it is! ^^ R&R if you like it! :D

who should i write next?


	2. Bubbles

HEY!!! ^^ i'm back, with a Round *2*!!! :D

(note: **Z** means the japanese [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z] version, and **PPG** means the american chibi version)

Read, laugh, and enjoy! ^^ and remember, R&R!

Second: **How to annoy Bubbles (Miyako)**

Give her a gothic hairdo, with MAJOR overdose of black hairspray and all.

Color her eyes black and put on heavy black eyeliner and lipstick and mascara.

Post those pictures on the Internet D

Get Boomer to raid her underwear drawer :P

Pull her pigtails, then point at the person next to you, especially if nobody's there. Repeat after she turns away.

Train your dog to bite her pigtails and never let go.

Give her a mohawk.

**Z: **Cut off those swirly hair thingies she keeps out of her pigtails.

Stare at her in a glass-eyed way.

Steal Octi and cut off all its legs and gouge out its eyes and rip off the hat.

Or, better yet, do what the Sid kid did to the toys in the movie "Toy Story" -- take all her stuffed animals and sew parts of them together (for example, sew a panda's head on Octi's body) xDD

**Z: **Keep reminding her of the day she let a guy flick her skirt.

**Z:** And keep telling her she's looking for him because she secretly has the total hots for him and wants it to happen again.

**PPG**: Ask her if she's so hard-core then why is she playing with all those crappy stuffed animals.

Throw Octi down the toilet. Don't forget to flush.

Give her a bad haircut.

Tell her she's a sissy.

Set rabid dogs on her.

Break all her chalk and crayons. Bake in a cake and serve it to her.

Rewire squirrels' brains so that they see her "squirrel" language as "I want to kill you" in dog.

there ya go! ^^ hope u liked it!

whoooooo's NEXT?? :DD buttercup? Mojo jojo? prof utonium? :/

R&R plzzzz 3


End file.
